A Change In Notes
by EPiiCx5587
Summary: After Losing her job Octavia startes working for the mare Vinyl Scratch. As they spend more time together Octavia becomes a different mare then she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

A Change Of Notes

By EPiiCx5587 and TacticalFriendship

Chapter One

"I'm sorry Miss Phillamina but it has to be done"  
"You can't be serious Mr. Conductor, why?"  
"Your performance has been down the drain for the past few months, we can't afford to keep you here anymore."  
"But I can't this is my only source of income, how am I going to pay my rent next month. Please I beg of you to reconsider Mr. Conductor!"  
"It's already done I can't and won't change anything."  
"NO I WON'T GO, THIS IS MY LIFE!"  
"NOT ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

Octavia awoke to the sound of thunder a flash of lightning illuminated her apartment. Her heart was still racing from her nightmare, it had been 3 weeks since that dreaded day when she got fired from the Canterlot Orchestra. After that day life continued to get worse and worse for the poor mare, the media was constantly on her back asking what is she going to do next, she could barely afford food and worse than that her rent was due in a week.

Octavia gently rubbed her eyes then hopped out of bed to get prepared for another day of soulless job searching. She had a quick bowl of the cheap brand of oatmeal, she hated it, but it was all that she could afford.  
After that with a bow tie around her neck and a cello on her back she set off for a new day.

As the young mare walked towards the town hall to look at the job postings she was interrupted by a flashy looking mare with a camera pony behind her. Octavia thought to herself. "Oh great more reporters." With an obvious fake smile the reporter said. "Hi I'm Samantha Davies with PTN pony time news may I have a word with you Miss Phillamina."  
With a quick sigh and an annoyed look on her face Octavia could only blurt out a firm "NO!"  
Octavia tried to walk away but the reporter was still right on her tail saying  
"Miss Phillamina is your attitude somehow related to your recent job loss. It must be hard for you, do you have any plans for the future?"  
"What part of no do you not understand?"  
"Miss Phillamina I only want just a simple answer that's all could you please." But she was cut off by Octavia shouting "SHUT UP!" She ran away with tears in her face.  
Quicky then the reported turned towards the camera and said. "Octavia Phillamina once one of Canterlots elite cellist's now barely moving forward what will she do?"  
As the Camera pony stopped recording the annoyed Reporter turned around and mubbled to herself "Dammit this will never sell."

Mayor Mare sighed to herself and said to Octavia. "I know you desperately need a job, but there are just no openings."  
"But my rent is due in a week how do you expect me to pay!"  
"That is your problem, not mine Miss Phillaminia."

Octavia continued to argue with the Mayor until she was kicked out due to the fact that the Mayor had other appointments Octavia honestly couldn't believe this. As the young mare walked home her head hanged in sorrow until she heard a voice right next to her.  
"Why the long face girl?"  
"Excuse me I don't believe my life is any of your business."  
The strange pony rolled her eyes and responded with. "If ya don't want people bothering you don't go walking around with the my dog just died face."  
"You made your point now what do you want?"  
"I overheard you and Mayor Mare, so let's just say I might have a job for you."  
Hearing this Octavia's head quickly shot up, and she saw before her a beautiful white unicorn with a neon mane and dark sunglasses.  
After a few moments of stuttering Octavia finally managed to get out. "What kind of job?"  
"I saw that you have that cello case which means that you must know how to play it and let's just say I could use a pony with those kind of skills."  
"Ok where do I go for an interview?"  
The pony handed her a map of Ponyville with an X over a building and she said  
"It's fine you're already in just come here tomorrow morning, and bring that cello I'll be there."  
"Sounds fantastic, oh wait I didn't catch your name?"  
The other mare had begun walking away but she quickly stopped turned her head and said. "Call me Vinyl." Octavia simply smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The recording  
Octavia stood beside Vinyl disgusted at what she saw in front her.  
Vinyl seemingly excited said. "So how do you like it?"  
Octavia turned over to her new boss with an angry expression and firmly responded with. "You honestly can't expect me to work here."  
"I'm going to take that as you don't like it."  
"It's a nightclub I thought you wanted a cellist not a DJ."  
"I do want a cellist."  
"What for?"  
Vinyl made a cute giggle to herself then quickly said back. "Calm down babe you'll see in a minute. Sheesh you're excited."  
"Excuse me I don't appreciate your attitude Miss Scratch, and my name is Octavia not babe."  
Vinyl's cheery mood quickly disappeared as the two mares walked into the club.  
A few moments passed by until Vinyl broke the silence. "Look Octavia just appreciate the fact that I'm giving you a paying job. Like you said your rent is due in a week so if I were you I would stop complaining and just give this place a chance."  
"Humph fine then." Octavia muttered to herself.

Vinyl opened a door to a large white room inside was a little stand with recording equipment connected to a computer and what Octavia assumed to be Vinyl's DJ stuff.  
Octavia surprised by the large room turned over to say. "Let me guess this is where I will be working"  
"Right on the dot Tavi."  
Octavia didn't like this nickname, but she knew after her last attempt that it was not best to ** off her new boss, and she let Vinyl continue.  
"So here is how it's going to work Tavi you're going to play your cello and I'm going to record you and work my magic to make it into real music."  
"So when do we start?"  
"Hm-m… How about tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good now what do you want me to play?"  
"Anything you want I can work with whatever."  
"Then how am I supposed to practice?"  
"Ya don't just pick a favorite song of yours or wing it. Like I said I'm fine with anything."  
Octavia slowly trotted out of the club, but not before she said thank you Vinyl."

Octavia didn't get much sleep that night mostly because she had to practice even though Vinyl said not to. Once putting away her cello she hoped into bed to attempt to get some sleep. Although something was keeping the young mare awake it was Vinyl. For some strange unknown reason Octavia just couldn't keep herself from thinking of her, but after a while she finally managed to get to sleep.

Suddenly Octavia's eyes shot open. "…Vinyl what are you doing here?!" Asked Octavia she pulled the covers over top of her body.  
"I'm always here, what are you talking about?"  
"Okay then why are you doing here… In my bed?"  
Vinyl made that same adorable giggle from before she slowly positioned herself over top of Octavia and said. "Why else am I here, to see you silly."  
"Um-m… Vinyl what are you doing?"  
"I heard you play last night even though I told you not to practice, but you didn't obey you naughty mare."  
Just then Vinyl laid down on top of Octavia and slowly moved her head towards hers. Octavia closed her eyes and prepared for what was coming even though she had no clue as to what it was.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Octavia screamed aloud. It was all just a dream, but more importantly why was she having that kind of dream? Octavia quickly bounced up out of bed she brushed off the thought knowing that she had to get ready for her first day at her new job she could have no distractions.

Octavia made her way back to the club, she decided to come in early to impress Vinyl. Octavia knew how to impress on a first day at a job she had done it before. She arrived at the Club happily named Club PON3.  
When she opened the door she saw Vinyl messing with some equipment on the dance floor. Vinyl heard Octavia come in and swiftly got up to greet her.  
"Yo Tavi you're here early what's up?"  
"Just thought I'd show up early are you ready?"  
"Ya sure just head back into the room I'll be along in a second ok."  
"Alright I'll be waiting!"  
Octavia found her way back to the studio portion of the club.  
Soon after Vinyl came along too and they started the recording.

About an hour into the recording Vinyl stopped Octavia by saying. "Ok that's enough for now Tavi."  
The other mare in the room responded with. "How did you like it?"  
"It's awful but I will make it beautiful, don't take it personally all of that classic music is terrible."  
"Then why did you hire me?"  
"Because I can turn that bad music into something amazing."  
Octavia suddenly burst out laughing hilariously, after a moment or two she finally calmed down enough to say. "Really you think your electronic garbage is amazing that stuff doesn't even count as music, and you honestly think you can just turn my symphonies into that crap."  
"You wana bet?" Vinly questioned with a wide grin.  
"Your on!" Octavia replied with a devious smile.  
"Fine then meet me at the club tonight, but first lets grab some lunch I'm starving."

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville there was a cooling breeze passing by. The pagasi had done a good job that day at keeping the sky clear, the Princess's sun warmed the two mares as they walked towards Sugar Cube Corner. Both Vinyl and Octavia sat down at an outside table silence engulfed the two until Vinyl finally spoke up breaking the tension. "So Tavi just wondering how did you lose your job in the first place?"  
Octavia sighed heavily and replied with. "I had a feeling that you were going to ask me that sooner or later."  
"Well yer music is horrible, but it's the best classical stuff that I have ever heard, it's still poop though"  
Octavia rolled her eyes and sarcastically stated. "Thank you Vinyl it's much appreciated..."  
"No problem it's what I do."  
"Well if you must know then fine I will tell you."  
3 weeks ago  
Octavia walked into the Conductor's office of the Ponyville theatre. The Conductor looked up and made eye contact with Octavia and said. "Please sit down Miss Phillaminia."  
Octavia reluctantly sat down in the chair that her boss pointed at and she responded with. "You wanted to see me Mr. Conductor?"  
"Yes the orchestra has been dropping down in ratings for the past few months now, and I believe your the one who has been putting us down. You seem to lack the emotion that you used to have when you play. You're a good pony Miss Phillaminia, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to let you go."  
"This has to be some kind of joke Mr. Conductor."  
"I'm sorry Miss Phillamina but it has to be done."  
"You can't be serious Mr. Conductor, why?"  
"Your performance has been down the drain for the past few months, we can't afford to keep you here anymore."  
"But I can't this is my only source of income, how am I going to pay my rent next month. Please I beg of you to reconsider Mr. Conductor!"  
"It's already done I can't and won't change anything."  
"NO I WON'T GO, THIS IS MY LIFE!"  
"NOT ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED!"  
Sugar Cube Corner Today  
After Octavia finished her story Vinyl Spoke up. "Damn he sounds like a real **."  
"He was a good Conductor."  
"Doesn't sound like it the way he treated you."  
"Thank you now let's just eat our food and leave!"

For the rest of the time they spent sitting at the table the two mares just ate and made small talk until they said their goodbyes and headed off, when Octavia got home she prepared herself for a dreadful night at the Club she wasn't looking forward to it at all not in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Club

"Written by EPiiCx5587 & Edited by TacticalFriendship"

The majestic light of Luna's moon shone through the small window of Octavia's bathroom while she showered in preparation for her big night at the club. Octavia appreciated Vinyl's friendly nature towards her, but honestly at heart she didn't like it one bit. She never liked having friends, ever since she got bullied in high school for simply liking something that not many others did. Plus she thought that a relationship with the boss and employee should be strictly business nothing else. However she was willing to give it a chance only because she wants her boss to like her after a not so good first impression. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the comforting heat of the shower turned to a cold chilling stream of water that flowed down her mane sending goose bumps down her back. With her mouth she turned the showers valve to the off position, and she got out of the shower to turn the lights on as she dried herself off. Octavia never knew why she liked to shower in the dark as far as she knew it was just more relaxing. She decided not to get dressed into anything fancy, it was already quite obvious that no pony dressed like that when going to these kinds of clubs. While at the same time she was absolutely clueless as to what exactly they did wear so she decided to play it safe. After drying off Octavia trotted towards her kitchen and sat down to eat a bowl of oatmeal that she heated up. She knew that the club would have food, but it was probably expensive and besides she'd have to save all that she would get from her first paycheck just to pay off the rent so that she doesn't end up on the streets.

On the other side of town Vinyl was dealing with a completely different problem.  
"CELESTIA DAMMIT! HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS!" Vinyl shouted in anger whilst bashing her head on her mixing equipment. When then her brother and co-worker Lexen barged in as a response to his sister's outrage. Vinyl looked up in acknowledgement to her brother's presence. With a smirk Lexen said "Whoa! Why the PMS Vinyl?"  
"** off Lexen...!" The DJ pony responded while giving her brother an angry glare.  
"Having trouble mixing something, are we?" Lexen muttered sarcastically underneath his breath.  
"What… Did I just tell you?" Vinyl stated softly holding back a whole slew of anger as her left eye subtle twitched rapidly.  
"You told me to ** off… Doesn't mean I'm gonna."  
Lexen sat himself down on the blue couch on the other side of the small room and continued to talk.  
"So I saw that you hired a cellist, you never told me that you were looking... Or did you just jump the gun because she's hot?"  
"Just leave, NOW!"  
"Fine." Lexen snarled as he stormed out of the room.  
Once Vinyl was certain that Lexen was gone she silently trotted over to the couch that her brother was just sitting on and moved it out of the way reveling a safe on the wall. She inputted the code and opened the door taking out her most valued secret possession's every one of Octavia's albums ever since she started her career as a cellist. Vinyl made haste quickly taking out her favorite album Octavia Symphony of Love, and started listening to it. As she went further into the tracks she fell deeper into her thoughts. Lexen wasn't right about why she hired Octavia but he was close ever since Vinyl first heard one of Octavia's albums she had been in love with not only her music but also the mare herself. She knew everything about her she read her biography several times over, she knew about all of the gossip about how she got fired, she idolized her and felt somewhat sad that she got fired. Vinyl wanted to be with her that is really why she hired her. The clock was ticking down until Octavia's song had to be finished if not it would be strange and might give the mare doubt on Vinyl's abilities. Plus without the song finished Octavia would probably leave right away thought the enchanted mare as she laggardly lied back on the couch listening to her music so beautiful it sounded echoing into the back of her mind an image of Octavia appear before her she was at the doors of heaven and bliss itself.

Sometime has past it had took an hour after the party started at the club for ponies to really start pouring in, but it didn't surprise Vinyl it was always like that. In her anticipation Vinyl had her brother DJ'ing for the time being as she waited patiently beside the door for the grey mare to enter. It had been a sore long hour for Vinyl watching the constant ponies rushing through the entrance of the club. She was just about to give up hope when a simple quiet knock came from the door. Vinyl instantly knew who it was. With her usual smirk she opened the door to reveal the grey mare she had been waiting for. With a quick shake of her head and a giggle Vinyl said. "Ya know Tavi you don't knock on a clubs door yah just come on in."  
"Oh! Um-m… My apologies Miss Scratch I didn't mean to…"  
Vinyl put a hoof around her new employee's neck which gave her a quick shiver and lead her to the neon lit club while saying. "First off call me Vinyl none of that Miss Scratch crap. Second don't worry about it I know this isn't exactly your kind of place but you'll learn to love it."  
"Wait you want me to come here more?" Octavia protested somewhat unhappily.  
"Well why not… A lot of yer music is going to be played here." Vinyl said with a soft inviting smile which went undetected by Octavia.  
"I'm not too sure if it will be music anymore let alone mine." Sighed Octavia as she lowered her head towards the dance floor slight amounts of regret seeping into the pit of her stomach.  
With a slightly exasperated tone Vinyl swiftly came back with. "Don't worry It'll be fine just live a little that's all I ask…" The DJ pony stated wholeheartedly in the hopes of lightening her mood.  
"Ug-gh! Can you just get it over with and play the damn song...!"  
With probably the fastest and shortest responses Octavia has ever gotten Vinyl said. "NOPE!"  
"Why not?" Octi replied with a low confused tone.  
"Do you always gotta ask this many questions?"  
"That's not an answer Vinyl."  
"I will explain later for now how bout I buy you a drink." Vinyl stated happily realizing that she wouldn't or couldn't refuse as she carefully wrapped a hoof around Octavia's neck.  
"Fine, why not..."

Vinyl and Octavia trotted through the busy dance floors past dozens of happy ponies bouncing around. While this was typical for Vinyl, Octavia on the other hoof couldn't comprehend why all of these ponies were so comfortable being so squashed together in one place. Eventually they made it through the crowds and to the bar where Octavia plopped down on one of the stools being totally exhausted after only being in the club for a few minutes.  
She thought that she could never have the same amount of energy as her boss did she thought how in Equestria does she manage. Vinyl Sat down beside her new co-worker and waved for the bartender to come over.  
"Your usual Boss?" The barkeep questioned.  
"You bet! I'll also be paying for my lady friend here." Vinyl stated happily with a soft giggle although it went unnoticed.  
Those words made Octavia instantly shoot up from her seat with a deep crimson red face she was quick to respond with. "WA-WAIT! WHAT?!"  
"Relax Tavi it's just a friendly gesture calm down." Vinyl said quickly realizing something critical and almost heartbreaking.  
"Oh! Um-m… Never mind then, sorry..."  
"Hay what did I tell you about the apologizing thing. Anyways what will you have?"  
"Vodka martini shaken not stirred please..."  
Before the bartender trotted off to make their drinks Vinyl tapped him on the back and said. "She works here now so whenever she buys something on her own give her the usual discount, K?"  
The bartender with a rather confused face asked. "You're joking right? Really, her?" The barkeep asked.  
"I never joke about my work." Vinyl stated with a wide smile.  
"Very well then..." He muttered softly with a slight amount of annoyance evident in his body language.

For the next hour or so Octavia guessed she would just sit there drinking forever. Often enough a few times Vinyl tried to make conversation with the pony beside her but ended up failing pathetically leaving Octavia to wonder what her deal was. After a good ten minutes of semi-awkward silence Octavia turned around wondering why Vinyl suddenly stopped talking to find the Neon mane'd pony gone, but now on the stage of the club. They made eye contact and with a devilish grin Vinyl picked up the mic that was lying next to her and said aloud. "Alright everypony I'm sorry to interrupt your night, and I hope you're all having a fantastic time, but I got something new to show ya."

End of Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ashley here :) OMG I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long I feel horrible for making you stallions wait so long (I had writers block.) I promise the next chapter will come out sooner rather than later. I hope you stallions enjoyed this chapter the next one will be over 2000 words maybe even 3000 who knows maybe I can hit 4000 depending on what happens. So have a nice day and thanks so much for reading.


	4. Current status

Chapter 4 has been done for awile now. Ive been waiting for over a month now for my editor to edit it. I don't know what's going on, but I assure you it will be uploaded by the time it's done. I apologize for the inconvience.


End file.
